Unmatched Hearts
by Marimoto.Kurazaki
Summary: As Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo...she has caught the eye of a pink-haired espada...But will she like him in return? READ TO FIND OUT XD SzayelxOrihime


Unmatched Hearts:

As Orihime arrives at Hueco Mundo, she apparently catches a certain pink-haired man's eye. But will she like him in return? Let's find out XD

Pairings:

Szayel/Orihime

Slight Ulqiorra/Orihime

Orihime: YAY! Im paired with Szayel-kun!!

Szayel: **whispers** Maybe she will be a good test subject…

Ishide pops out of nowhere

Ishida: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY??!!

Ishida and Szayel argue over and over, Oh Dear My.

Orihime: NOW ON TO THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Unmatched Hearts**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

As Aizen walks through the halls of Las Noches along with Gin and Tousen, the rest of the espada were already sitting in the meeting room.

"**THIS MEETING IS BULLSHIT!!"** yelled Grimmjow**. "Grimmjow, will you shut up?"** replied a pink-haired espada known as Szayel. **"Eh? Oi..Ulquiorra…I heard you got assigned to watch pet-sama..lucky bastard" **spoke Nnoitra. **"Hm…that woman is trash."** Replied Ulqiorra. The rest of the arrancar just sat quietly and watched Grimmjow and Nnoitra bicker about something stupid. That was when the doors flew open…

Sousuke Aizen was standing in front of the espada with a smiling Gin and a serious Tousen. As Aizen took a seat, everyone noticed an empty seat on his left side beside Szayel. Apparently Szayel was too interested in Grimmjow and Nnoitra's bickering to notice the empty seat**. "Eh..Aizen-sama…why is there an empty seat here?"** asked Szayel as he pointed to the empty seat beside him. Aizen sipped his tea before replying, **"Because we still have one more member to wait for."** All of the espada just looked at him curiously. And the doors just burst open…

The doors revealed a young woman with long, orange hair. She was wearing an espada uniform. Yet she looked afraid…as if something was going to kill her. But no one noticed that of course. Her name was Inoue Orihime. She was frail, petite and innocent. She walked quietly to the empty seat beside Szayel and sat quietly. She knew all of the espada were looking at her. _**I wonder if they would stop staring..**_ thought Orihime. Aizen then coughed and that got all of their attention back to him.

"**Now that I have your attention, I called you all here to welcome the new member of the espada….Inoue Orihime"** Aizen spoke sternly as his gaze averted to Orihime. All of the espada were staring at her…again. Szayel looked at this woman and was curious. _**This woman….she is frail…yet she is now an espada…who is she?**_ thought Szayel. Szayel took a moment to observe the petite woman beside him. _**She intrigues me….Her hair…Her eyes…Her lips…how very intriguing indeed**_ Thought Szayel. **"That is all for now, you are all dismissed."** Said Aizen as he stood up and left.

When everyone was out of the meeting room, Nnoitra approached Orihime.

"**Eh..Congratulations on making the team..pet-sama"** said Nnoitra as he looked at Orihime. He gave her an evil smile…a smile that could give shivers down your spine. And it did give Orihime shivers down her spine. **"If you need anything, Im always free to do anything"** Nnoitra gave Orihime another smile. This time she backed away as Nnoitra stepped forward. **"Nnoitra, she doesn't need your companionship, you moron"** spoke Szayel. **"Oh? And I suppose you want her for yourself, ne Szayel?"** asked Nnoitra. **"Nnoitra you sick bastard, leave the girl alone before I turn you into one of my experiments"** Szayel replied. Nnoitra backed away with a growl and walked away, but before he left he said, **"Don't worry pet-sama…I'll be back".**

Orihime was scared. She just stood there frozen in fear. **"Are you alright?"** asked Szayel. Orihime looked up at the pink-haired man and her face went back to normal. **"Hai. Im alright, just a little scared"** replied Orihime**. "I'll, just be going back to my room now…"** said Orihime with her head down. **"Uhm..Alright..I'll see you around then.."** replied Szayel he turned around but before he could leave, **"Wait!" yelled Orihime, "Yeah?"** replied Szayel.** "Who are you?"** asked Orihime, curious as to who this pink-haired espada was. **"Hm. I am Szayel Aporro Granz. The octava espada"** replied Szayel. **"Ahh….Arigatou..Szayel-san"** Orihime said giving hima smile. **"Just don't go near him again"** he replied stoically. **"Hai"** and with that, Orihime left. _**Why did I get a sudden urge to just…hug her when she smiled at me? Ugh..I must be going senile. **_Thought Szayel as he went to his room and layed on his bed. _**Who truly are you, Inoue Orihime? **_Thought Szayel once more, before sleep claimed him.

Well? What do you guys think? Im going to be updating soon, so yeaahh!! )


End file.
